Total Drama Adventures!
by Hobbikiin
Summary: With the popularity of Total Drama Island, Chris is able to get the island back for another, with a whole new cast of 22! Some familiar faces and tons of unfamiliar ones, the new 22 will compete to last the longest on Total Drama Adventures and win the total prize of everlasting fame and tons of moolah! OC Story. Rewrite of a story with the same name on MattyBlood18.


**Disclaimer -** Total Drama Island and it's characters or ideas do not belong to me, and belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV and all others associated with the show. No profit is being made with this fanfiction OC story. Enjoy!

 **Note -** This takes place after TDI. That being said, Action, World Tour and the others never happened in this Universe. Also for height comparison, I read that Chris McLean is 5'9"

 **BIG NOTE -** I want to address this real quick before anyone says anything. I take a great deal of inspiration from The Kobold Necromancer, whom I consider the pioneer of the Total Drama Fanfiction. I'm not going to take any of his ideas or plot points, since I do consider that stealing. I, however, will be using some of his formatting, like the way the chapter's start and the confessional cameras. I'm not stealing any of his ideas, just using him as inspiration. I highly recommend checking out pretty much every story he's written.

...

...

...

* * *

Only a month after it's finale, Total Drama Island had broken almost every record set for a reality TV show. Awards and money piled in from all over. Chris McLean was more popular than he had ever been before. Because of all this, it was no surprise to anyone that Chris was already petitioning for another season with the 22 rambunctious teens. Unfortunately, the producers honestly set Chris up to fail and never planned for the public to demand a second season. The original 22 contestants contracts had already expired.

This would stop most people, but Chris McLean was not most people. Picking his pants up, shining those teeth in the only way the McLean can, he set out to collect his new victims for the next few months. Within only a month, the new show was ready.

* * *

 **Chapter 01 (Day 1, Part 1) -** Total Drama Island v2.0

* * *

A slight breeze swept through the paling grass of the Wawanakwan landscape. The blue water gave off a serene vibe as the sun sparkled down upon it. Bunnies squeaked, sniffing around the edge of the former campgrounds, leading into the forest. Everything seemed calm and completely devoid of any human interaction. It was short-lived, however, as the loud whirring of helicopter blades suddenly deafened everything. Coming into frame and pushing away all wildlife, a sleek red helicopter zoomed in. Inside, the very familiar looking man let out his signature grin.

"It's been almost ten months since we last were here at the majestic Camp Wawanakwa!" He was shouting over the sound of the helicopter before hopping off, landing safely on the grass. Giving his pilot a thumbs up, the black man nodded before flying off, the sound of the helicopter slowly fading away. Turning back to the camera, the man was still smiling hugely. "We sure missed that sweet Muskokan air," he stops talking to sniff the air and blanches slightly. "Okay, maybe not that much." His face of disgust quickly turned back to a smile.

"Anyhoo, welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa for another thrilling and exciting season of everyone's favorite show, Total Drama Island!" The camera zoomed in on his face, his face maintaining it's cocky grin. "Presented by your favorite host with the most, Chris McLean!" The camera cut away once more to the campgrounds, Chris walking across them.

"You all already know the drill, but let's just hit that refresher course for all our new viewers." It cut again to a different scene, this time with Chris standing in front of the two cabins that could only be defined as the Killer Bass and Screaming Gopher cabins from the previous season. They looked relatively the same as they did during TDI, if not a little more run down.

"22 teens are going to be spending their summer here at our lovely campgrounds and face a grueling number of brutal and life threatening challenges," he paused as the camera cut to a close up of his face. "Sounds like a good old time!' He chuckled. With a white flash, Chris was now standing in front of the cafeteria, still looking as gross and unsanitary as possible.

"Here our campers are going to be enjoying their fascinating gourmet food that is prepared for them breakfast, lunch and dinner!" He opened the door to the cafeteria, showing the two empty tables where the campers would eat. Nearby was the counter that the food was served from, and Chef was standing there, stirring a pot with what looked like tentacles and eyeballs in the stew. Chris let out a sniff and visibly gagged a little, but played it cool. "Are we at Wawanakwa or are we at a 5 star restaurant in France? You'd never know the difference!" Behind him, Chef rolled his eyes as the camera flashed in white again in transition, this time leading Chris to an outhouse with the door closed.

"What would this show be without our trusty handy dandy outhouse confessional, where our overly passive aggressive millennials can air out all their deepest and darkest secrets to the millions of viewers this show gets on the daily!" He opened the outhouse, letting out a discernible green cloud of odor flow out. The host started to hack, crouching down and resting one hand on his knees, the other over his mouth. The outhouse looked pretty much the same it did during TDI, only it had more flies swirling around and a great increase in spider webs. With another transition, Chris was standing near 12 tree stumps, separated into two rows of 6.

"Here is where we will have our faithful campfire ceremonies, where our wonderful little teens will be making enemies and deciding to send one of their teammates home, where they will have to walk down our Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers and can't come back. Ever." Chris started to walk away from the camera, before his head suddenly bounced back into the side of the frame with a scowl.

"Before we get any angry emails, we mean it this time! We are seriously serious! You leave," He slide his finger across his neck, "you're done. Finished. Fineto. End of the line." He scowled turned back into his grin before he slide back out of frame. Cutting once more to the dock, Chris was slowly walking towards the edge.

"Before we get even more emails, I'm here to inform you all that all your original favorites are outta the picture!" He stopped to chuckle, cracking his knuckles. "You wanted to see your favorite bad-boy Duncan McSpikey-neck dish out some good drama? Not today! Maybe you were sad and here for some of that good self-hating angst from your favorite teal-headed goth queen? Nope! Maybe you just wanted to see your favorite scrawny nerd _not_ get almost mauled to death by a bear. Not my cup of joe!" He resumed his walking cycle, eyeing the camera with his signature smirk.

"No no, all their contracts ran out and they are gone! This time around we got a whole new bunch of teens to torture. Erm, I mean challenge!" He finally reached the end of the dock, stopping and continuing to talk to the camera. "Now, this isn't saying they might not have cameo's or show up to help frighten a new generation, but who knows exactly how much truth there is to that." He tilted his head to the left, now using his hand as a visor for the Sun.

"But let's stop talking about those crummy old ex-campers, as I can see our first new camper heading here now!" In the distance, a great big white yacht was speeding towards the island. Looking closely, you could see the silhouette of what looked like a man. As the yacht sped past, a tall tan man was standing next to Chris, surrounded by a few suitcases. He let out a huge smile and started to furiously shake the shorter host's hand, startling him greatly.

"Vega my man! It's so nice to actually see some hospitality and warmth on this show. Usually all I get is hatred!" Vega let out a small chuckle, releasing the host's hand.

"Don't get it twisted my dude. Based on the last season, I can't stand you at all. I downright hate you pretty wicked-like, my guy!" He pressed down on his foot, kicking a skateboard into his arms as Chris gulped. "But, I don't hold grudges much bruh. I'ma give ya a chance before I go into full on 'screw you' mode." Chris nodded at the man before sending him some finger guns.

"I can respect that. Thanks for that dude!" He looked back into the distance. "I see the next camper is already on their way." Vega walked past Chris with all his luggage, placing it to the fair end of the dock. Stretching his neck, the camera was able to get a good look at him before the next yacht was able to reach the dock. He was a fairly tall tan man, with jet black hair pulled back into dreadlocks down his shoulders. He was wearing a happy grin, as well as some nice black shades to block the sun. Below his face, he was wearing a pitch black muscle shirt, a cool design of a skeleton etched all over the front of the shirt. He was wearing a pair of black khaki shorts, with black nikes on his feet. With all his black clothing, it wasn't enough and he wore a black spiked collar around his neck, as well as matching spiked wristbands. The yacht stopped slightly, dropping of a tan girl who was wearing a giant scowl.

"Oh goody gumdrops. I finally arrived. I'm so happy right now." She walked towards the host, attempting to walk past him, but he blocked her path, hand raised for a high five.

"Jessica! It's good to see you! I bet your glad you made the cut huh?" She rolled her eyes at the host, pushing past him and ignoring his high five, leaving him with a hurt expression on his face.

"Don't even get me started. I'm still mad that I was forced here when I didn't even send in my own audition tape. You would think I would have to send it myself for it to be legal." Standing next to Vega, she crossed her hands and glared down at the narcissist. She was nowhere as near as tall as Vega, with her head only reaching his chest, but she was wearing almost the same amount as black. She was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt, almost matching the same shade of black as her skinny jeans. She was also wearing black ankle length converse, with white socks leading up her ankle, leaving a small patch of tan skin where her jeans ended. Over her black shirt, she was wearing a really bright red tank top, matching the red highlights in her wavy brown hair. Standing with Vega, one could easily tell that their tan skin tone matched very well. Chris shrugged at the rebellious punk, matching her scowl with his toothy grin.

"Well, y'all are still minors, so who said anything you guys even say is legal." Her scowl deepened as she glared at the man, while Vega lowered his sunglasses, an eyebrow raising in question to the man's statements. Before either could respond, another man's voice voiced both of their concerns.

"I don't know if that's an actual ethical way to look at it, Chris. But what can we really expect from you, I guess." The three people on the dock turned to the new camper, whose yacht had just driven off. A Caucasian man was standing at the edge of the dock, his hands in his dark blue jean pockets. Besides the jeans, he was wearing a blue shirt, with a red plaid flannel shirt over it with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a small amount of scruff forming a beard on his face, as well as a pair of dark rimmed glasses. His black hair was frazzled and a little longer than most guys, falling down just beneath his mouth and framing his face. It looked as if it was a mess, but the hair was frazzled just enough to look stylized.

"Daniel! If it isn't my favorite backhanded comment man himself. How are ya?" Daniel looked at Chris quizzical, standing at almost an inch under the host's height.

"Um, I'm fine? Nothing bad has happened, so I guess I got that going for me."

"Yet. Nothing bad has happened yet," Jessica chimed in from the background, making Daniel nod.

"She has a point. Nothing bad has happened yet. Give me like 20 minutes. I'm sure that 'I'm fine' will change into an 'I hate you with every fiber of my being." Chris looked unhappy as Daniel picked up his two suitcases and walked towards the other two campers, them all exchanging smiles.

"Hey y'all. Daniel. Nice to meet you both." He plopped them down to shake Jessica's hand, who gave him a small smile.

"Jessica, but call me Jess. Pleasure to meet you. Well, unless we are on enemy teams. Then I hate to meet you." Her smile was a little sly, making Daniel bite his lower lip slightly.

"I guess if that happens I'll just have to crush you then, huh?" The two was giving each other playful looks, not noticing the tall man suddenly appear between them and throw his arms over both their necks, startling them both.

"Sounds like we are all gonna be the best of friends, amirite my dudes?" He wore a huge smile, making the two others look at each other before laughing at the Jackasses happy expression.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam - Let's all try and be friends?)**

 **Jessica -** "Well, I guess I can't really complain yet. Vega seems pretty cool, just a little eccentric is all. And Daniel seems nice and... Well. /She smirks slightly/ He _is_ pretty cute.

 **Daniel -** "Well, just got to the island and so far, everyone is really cool. Vega seems like a guy I could really hang out with and just have a good time with. Jessica seems like a really chill girl too. I'm really digging the red in her hair. I gotta say, I really am a sucker for colored hair.

 **Vega -** "All right man! /He raises his fists over his head with a huge smile/ So far, everyone seems dope as hell and willing to party! I mean, yeah it's only three people right now, but still! They both seem like they aren't gonna put up with any of Chris' crap, and that /He lowers his hands and points at the camera/ is something I can get behind.

* * *

"If you all are done having a merry old time, I can see the next boat approaching fast." They all looked over to see the yacht stop and a beautiful raven-haired Asian woman got off, wearing a backpack and carrying one suitcase. Chris walked up the girl, his hands behind his back.

"Welcome to Wawanakwa, Ashley! What do you think?" She looked past him to see Daniel and Jessica both being hugged by the muscular man. Looking at her, the duo being hugged let out a cheeky smile and waved to her. She blinked and looked past them to see the campgrounds and noticed the mess hall and saw a plank of wood just break off.

"I mean, it could be worse if I'm honest." She was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt, as well as light blue skinny jeans with a pair of black converse. Chris let out a small chortle, rubbing his hands together.

"Oh believe me. It'll get worse. Much worse." He cackled lightly, making Ashley give him a weird look. Releasing them from their hug, Vega sighed and folded his arms.

"See, it's stuff like that that make me not like you McLean. That nice charming personality of yours." Ashley giggled slightly at Vega, walking past them to the other end of the dock as Chris rolled his eyes at the teens.

"I guess it's good I'm the host and y'all get disqualified if you try to mess with me." He wiggled his eyebrows, making Vega roll his eyes. Ashley raised an eyebrow as Daniel crossed his arms and frowned at the host.

"I seem to remember you getting messed with quite a bit last season." Jessica smirked at Ashley's remark, making the host turn to them with an angry glare.

"Yeah well, new season new me," he turned back towards the water, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. "Yeesh, you teens are so lippy."

"Pretty sure you exclusively searched for lippy teens, Chris" At the edge of the dock, a man with short black hair and a giant mohawk let out a cheeky smile. He was carrying a small bag that was strapped to one of his shoulders. "I mean, I'm just saying." He walked forward, meeting Chris and shaking his hand. Next to each other, the man was the same height as Chris, if you didn't count his mohawk, which was easily half a foot tall.

"Mozart! If it isn't our favorite little child star! How have you been?" He shook the host's hand, shrugging slightly.

"Oh I can't complain. You know how life is, my man." He released from Chris' grip and walked towards the campers here, who were looking him up and down. He wore a regular black T-shirt for the band KISS, as well as blue jeans and a pair of red converse. Besides his mohawk, which was dyed with red tips, his most noticeable feature being the hooped piercing on his lips, as well as the red studs in his ears.

"I'm gonna guess that red is your favorite color, huh?" Daniel asked, an eyebrow raised. Nodding, Mozart went to give him a high five. Daniel simply raised his hand, accepting the high five before looking towards the camera.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam - Red is best color to be honest)**

 **Daniel -** "If I'm honest, I meant that as a sarcastic, "duh captain obvious!" Kinda remark, but I guess that didn't fly. Well, at least he seems like a pretty easygoing person."

 **Mozart -** "Nah man, that wasn't even rude or anything. Yeah I love red. It's my color, so yeah of course I'm going to be wearing a lot of it! Honestly, it seems a little dumb that this is actually a plot point right now. The color red! /He laughs/ That would be so stupid!

* * *

"So whats this about a child star? You like some famous baby from those baby commercials or something? I'd be honored if I'm meeting the Gerber life baby!" Vega exclaimed, giving the man a side hug.

"Ha, nah man. I moved to California when I was younger. Sold a few best selling albums in Italian. Nothing too fancy. No big deal." Ashley and Daniel both exchanged a look, and shared the same though: ' _No big deal?'_ Vega pressed his hand to his chin, crossing his other over his chest.

"A best selling child musician? Dude, that's tight as hell! Why is someone that's already famous on Total Drama Island?" Mozart let out another grin, happy to see the Jackasses enthusiastic personality come out.

"Nah man, I'm barely famous. But I have a new band that I'm in, The Bohemians, that I was hoping to advertise a little. Hope that's all good with you Chris." He adjusted the strap on his shoulder, turning back to look at the host who let out a shrug.

"What you do with your own time is your own thing. As long as you bring the ratings in, I don't care what you do. You were right though. We made sure you were all handpicked to make those ratings skyrocket!" Vega's eyes suddenly brightened as he rushed over to the host, almost knocking the narcissist down when he grabbed his arms.

"So we can do whatever we want on our off days? Anything we want?" He looked incredibly happy and Chris let out a small gulp.

"Yeah, but there are limits Vega. Remember, you are on camera almost all moments of everyday!" The threat of being on camera all day didn't deter Vega in the slightest; the man simply let go of Chris, shaking in anticipation.

"Ohhhh hell yes! We are going to have the greatest party ever on our off days!" Mozart's eyes brightened, sliding next to the muscled party boy.

"A party you say? My my, you better count me in on that action. I can never say no to a good party. Or a good time, you feel me?" He wiggled his eyebrows slyly at Vega, who simply glossed over the Rockers attempted flirting.

"Oh dude, extra hell yeah! We are gonna party so hard! I got some of that good stuff in my bag, if you know what I mean." He knelt down and unzipped his bag, flashing the man a glass bottle with sloshing brown liquid. Despite his disappointment at not getting a reaction from Vega for his flirting, his face immediately lit up and he slung his bag forward so it was at his chest instead of his back.

"Vega, my dear friend, I like where your head is. I just want you to know that I have your back." Reaching in, he let Vega catch a glimpse of a very similar looking glass bottle, the same brown liquid spiraling around. Vega quickly turned towards the other three campers, who were all watching the scene with small grins.

"Guys," he began, his smile as wide as his face. "I like him a lot."

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam - We do NOT condone teenage drinking; we do, however, find it hilarious)**

 **Vega -** "My guy!" /He jumps up once more, stretching his hands to the ceiling in a party boy fashion/ "That Mozart guy seems like a really chill dude! Anyone that's down to party hardy with me is a chill person in my book!

 **Mozart -** "Yeah, I'm kind of annoyed that Vega didn't catch the hint I was dropping him, but it's fine. He reeks of hetero anyway, so I doubt that would have gone anywhere in the first place. It is nice to see someone that I could see myself hanging out with already though!

 **Jessica -** "A child star? Well, it's a little weird, but I can dig it. I hear they are all prima donnas though. Mozart seems pretty awesome. Also he has a bass guitar. Like come on! No one that plays bass is that bad!

* * *

"Oh no no no! You both can't have that here! It's illegal and I won't have that kind of legal hailstorm fall on me." He moved towards the boys, hands extended to confiscate their alcohol. They both let out a hiss, clutching their precious'.

"Technically, there isn't a real drinking age here in Canada. I mean, sure there is a purchasing age, but you didn't give them the drinks, so it should be good." Everyone on the dock turned to see the yacht bobbing idly in the water, a short girl in pale green wedges standing on the edge of the boat. She was wearing a pale green sundress that was fairly modest, starting at her chest and going down to just above her knees. In-between her cleavage was a small strap holding the dress together. The dress was held by two shoulder straps that disappeared behind her long platinum blonde hair. She had pale blue eyes that complimented her hair and Caucasian skin town really well. She also had a black headband on the top of her head, a small red ribbon on the headband. Despite her somewhat simple outfit, her most noticeable article of clothing was the head bandage wrapped around her head.

Seeing her, Daniel lowered his glasses a little, getting a better look at the new arrival. Turning away from the boys, who scurried away quickly to hid their alcohol, Chris let out a big smile at the newest arrival to the island.

"Well a mighty hello to my favorite blonde and our sixth camper here, Julie!" She let out a faint blush, covering her mouth.

"Oh you flatter me." She stepped forward, planning to exit the yacht's main deck; unfortunately for her, some water had splashed on the boat's hull, causing her to slip as soon as her foot had moved. There was a small gap between the boat and the dock, causing Julie to fall through, smacking her chin and face on the dock as she went down, almost in the same manner as Izzy had in the first season. The impact had caused all the remaining campers to wince and groan. Chris let out a small hiss, shaking his head in sympathy. Almost instantly, Julie's head resurfaced, a small red mark very noticeable on her white skin, as well as the red hue in her cheeks.

"Sorry," she let out a small giggle. "I'm a bit clumsy, if I'm honest." She placed both her hands up on the dock, ready to pick herself up. "But don't worry! I'm very durable, so this mark will be gone soon!" Jessica and Ashley looked at each other, an eyebrow raised when Daniel walked past them, breaking their eye contact. He knelt down on the docks edge, extending his hand to the Klutz.

"Here, let me help you out there." He gave her a warm smile, the sun glistening behind him. The red in her face suddenly increased, deepening to a very bright shade of crimson. Nevertheless, she took his hand and he helped pull her out of the water.

"Oh jeez, would you look at that? I forgot sunscreen and now my face is turning all red from the sun. I should try and fix that." As she got her footing settled on the wooden dock, she scurried towards her bags, a nervous smile on her face. Ashley had to suppress a giggle at Julie's bad attempt to hid her blushing face, while Jessica simply rolled her eyes. She never was a fan of the giggly absent-minded girls. She glanced upwards to her side to see Daniel with a small smile staring at the clumsy blonde, almost seemingly transfixed. She felt her face subconsciously form a small scowl, before her face turned back to its default expression of looking bored.

"Now remember Julie," Chris started, walking towards the teen who was currently on her knees digging through her bag for sunscreen, "we did make you sign an extra waiver because of your accidents. Just reminding you so you don't sue us if you trip and fall into a giant wood chipper or something." Julie stopped looking for her sunscreen for a moment, giving Chris a quick concerned look.

"What?"

"Nothing, okay good talk Julie, thanks!" He muttered out in one breath, his signature smile returning instantly. Julie gulped slightly, looking over at the other three campers that were present, but they simply shrugged in response.

"Oh my gosh! It looks just like it did on TV!" Everyone turned towards the lake, not seeing the normal yacht, but this time seeing a speeding motorboat. On the back of the boat, a very annoyed man in a red shirt was piloting, while a small figure stood at the helm, his tongue out and flailing in the wind. Even from this distance, the campers could tell he was a young child, and also didn't have any sense for fashion, as he wore a lime green short sleeved shirt, a giant yellow smiley face as the center design. He looked to be wearing arctic camo pants and neon green wool socks, as well as a pair of mismatched sneakers; one was a bright shade of red, while the other was a vibrant deep blue. He wore a blue friendship bracelet on his left wrist, flapping in the wind. This same hand was currently holding a bright orange and green beanie to his head, preventing it from flying away.

"Yo, what's going on here?" Vega and Mozart just arrived to see the speed boat getting closer to the island, the kid in it now standing at the front edge. "What was is that little dude planning-" Vega wasn't able to finish as the shout of the child deafened out his question.

"BONZAI!" Taking a small running start, the boy leaped off the motor boat, startling everyone present. Almost gliding through the air, he aimed like a bullet towards the dock, the momentum keeping him flying. Julie started to freak, running over to the other campers and almost tripping over her own feet. Daniel, Ashley and Jessica all scrambled towards the grass path right before the dock, where Vega and Mozart were watching, astonished. Chris stood at the edge of the dock, watching with a smile. With a small bang, the small boy landed at the docks edge, rolling to a ball and sliding until he skidded to a stop on his shoes, directly in front of the currently present campers. He looked up at them, a wicked smile on his face. Standing in front of him, Vega and Mozart were wide-eyed and had their jaws open. Peeking from behind the two men, Daniel looked over, a worried expression, with Jessica and Ashley next to him. Behind Daniel, Julie was watching and shaking slightly. After a few seconds of silence, Vega and Mozart let out loud cheers, startling the boy.

"That was so awesome little guy!"

"Hell yeah dude!" In an instant, they were at the boy, carrying him high in their hands and cheering, making the kid laugh.

"I'd like you to all meet little Jim, one of our youngest contestants!" Chris announced, walking towards where everyone was now standing. Jim smiled, jumping from their hands and waving to everyone.

"That's right y'all! Call me Smiley Jim and I'm ten years old and I'm here to have one heckuva good time!" His wave turned towards a thumbs up towards the currently present campers, who had now just relaxed after his crazy stunt. Walking next to his side and placing a hand on the kids shoulder, Daniel let out a small chuckle.

"Don't get me wrong kid, that was awesome as all hell, but be careful! You could have hurt yourself immensely!" Mozart and Vega both frowned at the flannel wearing teen, while Julie let out a sigh of relief at Daniel's attitude towards the kids jump; she was glad he seemed to have a fun side, but felt even better over the protective attitude he was displaying. Jessica was standing by, indifferent towards the whole situation. She herself was always down for a crazy stunt, but based on her first impression of him, she was incredibly worried about Jim's life expectancy on the island. Despite that, she neglected to say anything to the kid. She certainly wasn't the type to lecture anyone, regardless of the recklessness they displayed for their own life. Jim gave Daniel a huge smile, flexing his arm and squeezing his fist.

"Oh not even! That was tame compared to the stuff I'm used to! I could have done that blindfolded with both arms tied behind my back!" Jim exclaimed proudly, a glint shining from his teeth. Daniel's face morphed into one of surprise, while Jessica gulped at the thought of what other danger's the child could get himself in. Vega and Mozart started cheering again, walking towards the wild child. Daniel looked over at the host, whose hand was currently rubbing his chin in thought.

"Blindfolded and tied up, huh..." He muttered to himself, a small slowly growing on his face. Looking away, he noticed Julie was also looking at the host, before she turned to face Daniel, who both paled at the thought of Chris McLean getting ideas from the kids jump.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam - They grow up so fast these days)**

 **Julie -** "Okay, so that is most _definitely_ not a good sign."

 **Daniel -** "Alright, I'm just trying to look out for the kid. I'm in no way shape or form the type of person that will burst into spontaneous lecture, I just wanted the kid to know he has to be careful. I mean, sure I ramble quite a bit, but that just me trying to get my thoughts out sometimes. I have so many thoughts all at once, I just kind of keep talking and- /The camera fizzes, as if it was a paused VCR. A voice-over from Chris himself came over the screenshot of Daniel/

 **Chris McLean -** /Voice-over on Daniel/ "Unfortunately for little Danny here, this show is on a schedule and we have to cut out the rest of his ramble."

 **Jim -** /He's standing in front of the toilet, cracking his knuckles/ "I am _soooooooo_ ready for this! Like I told them, I'm here to have fun and everyone knows the guy that wants to have fun is the winner! I mean, helloooo! /He knocks on the camera with a smile/ The fun loving guy won last season! If that ain't a sign, I don't know what is! /His wristwatch let out a faint beep. He looked down at the watch with a smile/ Would you look at that? Snack time! /He reaches into his beanie and pulls out a full size Twix bar and starts munching on it/ Aw, my favorite candy. The chocolate kind.

* * *

Just like the spliced confessional, Jim looked down at his watch and noticed the time.

"Oh, crab-apples! I almost missed medicine time!" The campers looked at the hyperactive kid, confused as he dug his hand under his beanie. Mozart walked over, looking at the beanie with a skeptical look before squatting to look the younger kid in his face.

"Hey kid, you hid your medicine in your beanie?" Jim nodded as he dug around, as if it were obvious to keep medicine under a hat. He finally found what he was looking for and stopped shuffling around before pulling out a giant bag of Hershey's Kisses. With no hesitation, he ripped open the bag, downing all the chocolate in one gulp, wrappers and all. There was a moment of silence, where the only thing audible was the sound of Jim chewing before Julie decided to finally break it.

"Alright, well I know I'm no doctor, but I don't think that candy is considered medicine?" Jim was busy swallowing all the candy he just inhaled and let out a content sigh of happiness.

"Ah, it's medicine and just hits the right spot." Julie pursed her lips, slightly annoyed at the lack of an answer. This time, it was Jessica's turn to ask questions, but as she opened her mouth, the host with the most (only according to him did he, in fact, 'have the most'; no one was actually sure what he had the most of, but he sure believed he had the most of it) cut her off before a single world could escape her mouth.

"Before we attack little Jim here with a cavalcade of questions, " Chris walked between the other campers at the now relaxed Smiley Jim. "Let me just address it all here. Jim here is a diabetic. Basically, if he doesn't have sugar every 8 or so hours, he starts to get a little... unhealthy." Jim nodded at the hosts assessment of his diabetes.

"Correct! I got all the good stuff up here!" He pointed towards the beanie, a giant smile still on his face. Next to him, Chris let out a small fake cough.

"Actually..." Chris started, making Jim turn towards the host, worry now all over his face.

* * *

"Oh man, I'm so... excited?" With all the commotion going on, no one noticed the yacht pulling up to the dock, a pale punk looking girl standing at the side. She was wearing a semi-tight black pilot's jacket with a fuzzy collar, a black tank top underneath the unzipped jacket, which had the logo for the Hard Rock Cafe plastered on it's front. Going lower, she was wearing a pair of ripped up dark blue jeans, an article of clothing that was befitting of a punk rocker, with a pair of black converse on her feet, and a quite noticeable red lace on each shoe. Deciding to wait, she sat down on the yacht's edge, her legs dangling from the boat.

In front of the punk rocker, the host was standing at the dock's edge, his back turned to the new arrival. In front of him, a small child was wailing on his knees, tears shooting from his face.

"Sorry buddy, but we have to monitor your candy intake, so no one else can snag any off you. Them's the rules." Next to the duo, was a comically large pile of candies of different variety. A little edge's away, two men were watching in amazement, visibly impressed by the amount of candy that was in front of them. Next to them, a black-haired Asian woman watched with a small smile, seemingly amused at the comical antics. A little in front of them, another man stood between two women, all three of them wearing wide-eyed expressions.

"It's literally not possible. He made a deal with the devil. It's the only way." The tan punk looking one spoke up, while the fair-skinned blonde on the mans other side nodded.

"It's almost scary. It's like there is a scary power at work here." Despite all the fun she was having, the new arrival decided to finally make her presence known.

"I know it seems like I'm having a lot of fun here, but I do believe a certain host would say that we are on a schedule?" Quickly, everyone on the dock (sans Jim) turned to face the punk looking girl, who was wearing a small smirk. Her hair fell towards her lower neck and she blew a strand of it out of her face. Chris smiled at the new girl, ignoring the still crying Jim.

"Another musician has joined the fray! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa Alexa!" The pale girl, now identified as Alexa, let her smirk turn into a full smile as she bent her back to pick up the two bags that were residing behind her. She hopped off the boat, finally letting it speed away. Now that she was closer, the campers were able to see that her hair wasn't just black; the few strands of dyed red hair they could see seemed to sparkle in the sun's light. Now that she was closer, they could all make out the dark green iris' in her eyes that her heavy eyeliner was blocking earlier.

"Good to be here. Now what's this about another musician? I'm always hyped for meeting a fellow connoisseur of music." From the back of the group, Mozart held up his hand, a smug look on his face.

"Uhem, that would be _mi_. Got my guitar here and am always ready to rock out. Names Mozart!" He slide his fender towards his front, showing off the beautiful guitar. Alexa gasped slightly, walking to the guitar, transfixed. As she past Daniel, Jessica and Julie, she stopped for a moment, looking at Jessica's hair. Before Jessica could start to get offended, Alexa gave her a warm smile, punk-to-punk.

"I'm digging the red streaks man. You really rock it!" She gave her a small thumbs up before continuing her path towards Mozart's red-headed beauty. Jessica looked towards the duo next to her with a smile.

"She's cool in my book." Next to her, Julie gave an uncertain nod, while Daniel shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't give an unbiased response, as he had already established to the confessional about his preference to women with colored hair. While Alexa admired Mo's guitar, Chris let out a small sigh.

"We are already 8 campers in and there's no animosity! C'mon guys! We need blood! Give us that drama we are known for!" Next to Vega, Ashley sighed, speaking for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

"I figured he would probably think we were all getting along too well. It's never simple with that man." Vega nodded, his eyes closed in thought.

"Yeah, it's so not chill how he is being. Not our fault no one here is intolerable. He's the one that picked all these chill people, not us." Ashley shrugged before turning towards the Jackass with a small smirk.

"I mean, I'm Asian. I could always take one for the team and be this season's Heather." Vega opened his eyes and turned towards the raven-haired beauty, a grin on his face.

"Now that, I wouldn't wish on anyone. Besides," he shrugged and looked towards the upcoming yacht. "I have a weird feeling that we are about to get our first unfavorable contestant..." Vega left it on a foreboding note, making Ashley gulp as she awaited the next camper. As the yacht pulled up and stopped at the dock, a busty Asian woman stepped to the docks edge, looking at all the current campers with an indifferent face.

Like a few of the girls before her, her hair had dyed streaks, although they weren't the red that the other girls has; her hair was a deep black, with dark blue streaks trailing down her mid chest. She wore a long sleeve black shirt that cut off on her mid forearm, with a red camisole over it. On her camisole was what looked like two teenage boys and a teenage girl, which was clearly an anime. She later identified to those that cared that they were the main characters of _Death Note_. Under that, she was wearing a short short blue mini skirt that cut off on her upper thigh. She wore knee high socks that were stereotypical of Japanese schoolgirls, as well as a pair of black Nike's. She was carrying a small book in one of her hands.

"Welcome to the Island Sakoora!" Chris exclaimed, a happy expression on his face. The girls left eye twitched in anger as she stepped off the boat.

"It's Sakura. Don't know why you would pronounce the 'U' so defiantly. So let's try this again McLean. Take it from the top." She took a step back, imitating her entrance to the island once again. After a few seconds of silence, Chris looked around, a confused expression etched on his face.

"Does," he stuttered out, pointing at the Otaku and looking around at the other campers. "Does she want me to repeat the introduction?" The others all looked confused and shrugged, besides Mozart and Alexa, who were discussing music and ignoring everything around them. Ashley turned to the sighing Vega with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Whoomp there it is." She whispered to the muscled up man, who gave her a dirty look in response. Chris looked uneasy from the dock's edge and rubbed the back of his head.

"Welcome to the Island Sakura?" It was more of a questioning statement this time around rather than a statement and Sakura smiled, now content with her introduction.

"Good to be her Chris. Still don't like you with any fiber of my being, but it's good to be here." She past the host, making sure to swing her hair with her swaying, so it would smack Chris in the face. As she passed, Jessica raised her hand for the Japanese girl.

"More power to you! High five man!" She wore a small grin, hoping to get a good gauge of the girls attitude. Thankfully, Sakura gave her a smile and gave her the high five she was looking for with her free hand.

"Thanks. You know how it is with that guy. Needs to know we are the ones in charge." She walked away from the Punk, planning on staying from the rest of the campers. Sure she had just made a defiant entrance to camp, but it was killing her inside.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam - Girl Power am I right?)**

 **Sakura -** /She's breathing into a paper bag with wide eyes/ "Holy crap, that was rough! I wasn't kidding though! I needed to make a grand entrance, both for the campers and the camera, but man my anxiety spiked there! /She laughed slightly/ I'm really not that good with people, if I'm honest. /She pauses for a second/ Oh wait, these are public, aren't they?

 **Julie -** "Well, I certainly don't want to make any enemies and certainly not this early in the game, but she did seem kind of difficult. I don't know though, I'd probably have gotten annoyed if Chris pronounced my name wrong too though.

* * *

Daniel walked away from the girls to stand next to Sakura, who gave him a weird look.

"Can I help you?" She already reached her social quota for the day, and had no desire to continue talking to the campers she had just met, but Daniel didn't seem to care. Despite his attraction to colored hair, he didn't find himself wanting to get to know Sakura more in anything less than a friendly manner. Maybe it was only red hair he liked? Either way, he looked at the book in her hands and her cami and decided to start on the common ground that they had.

"So is _Death Note_ your favorite anime, or is it just the style you really love?" She looked at him skeptically, wondering if he simply read the title on the book in her hand or if he actually knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah _Death Note_ is one of my favorites. I absolutely love it, and I especially love the one scene where the main character Goku has to go and Save Orihime from the Akatsuki and he finally learns how to use his haki and his Gear Four powers." She gave the Pretty Boy a small smirk, hoping to see if he actually knew anime or was just trying to get closer to her. He nodded, giving the girl a knowing girl smirk.

"That's a pretty good part, but I think my favorite part of the series is when Sasuke learns he's actually a Saiyan warrior and decides to get his revenge on the Soul Society and gets training from Mihawk." Her eyes widened as she turned away with a hint of remorse in her voice.

"I'm sorry. Tried to see if I could catch you in a lie. That's how most guys are when they want to talk to me." She felt his hand on her shoulder and he gave her a small smile.

"No worries. Don't blame you with that one. I do happen to watch a good amount of anime, and I've read my fair share of manga, so I'm always ready to talk about that if you want." She blushed slightly, looking at the man who was at least six inches taller than the Japanese girl, who only stood at 5'2". Julie gave a soft smile at the scene, seeing her small crush grow as she witnessed more of Daniel's personality. Unfortunately for everyone, the peaceful scene ended as soon as it started as they all heard a raspberry blow from the Musician, who was no longer staring at Mozart's guitar.

"Woop woop! Nerd alert! Nerd alert!" She had a small smile on her face, showing that she was indeed joking with the two. She couldn't actually mock them, as she herself did enjoy a few anime herself, but she will wanted to do play around with the duo for a little. Daniel understood her joking manner and shook his head playful, but the same could not be sad for Sakura.

"Excuse me, what did you just say to me!?" She grew angry, pushing past Daniel and knocking the unsuspecting boy over. She rushed over to Alexa, who looked startled at Sakura's outburst. "I don't even know your name, but you better freaking check yourself before you wreck yourself!" She was glaring dagger and poked the taller girls chest in anger, which in turn made Alexa's face morph to a huge scowl.

"Listen you big breasted tiny little asshole, I was just joking around with you, so you need to learn how to chill out and you better never think about getting in my face again, you got that?" This time, it was Alexa's turn, who swatted away the Otaku's hand, and started to angrily poke her big chest. Sakura growled out, swatting away her hand and they started glaring daggers at one another. Julie gulped and covered Jim's eyes, who was just starting to recover from his candy takeover. Jessica was giving an angry side glance at Sakura as she and Ashley helped up Daniel, who rolled his eyes at the antics. Nearby, Vega smirked as he walked towards Mozart, who was slowly becoming his best friend on the island.

"Bro. Cat fight imminent." The Rocker smirked, giving Vega a fist pound. From the dock, Chris sniffed the air with a smile.

"There's that drama we've been craving! Asked the drama gods and they did indeed deliver." All the campers glared at the host (minus Jim. He didn't have that much hostility inside him, even though he was incredibly upset over his candy). Before anyone could say anything, another yacht sped up, stopping at the dock. "And we have another poor contestant! Come on down!"Stepping down from the yacht, a scruffy looking blond man stepped off with a smile. He was wearing a simple green t-shirt, the word 'ARMY' plastered on it. He wore simple khaki shorts and brown sandals.

"Hey there everybody!" He waved to everyone, a huge smile on his face. He seemed nice enough, but then everyone noticed the small branch in his other hand. Chris walked forward, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd like everyone to meet Luke!" Luke turned towards the host, his huge smile still on his face.

"Don't forget to introduce Branchy!" Suddenly, everyone had ignored the fuming battle between Alexa and Sakura to look at the blond boy. Next to him, Chris started to snicker a little, holding a hand to his mouth.

"Yeah guys," he paused to giggle, "say hello to Branchy!" Vega was the first one to speak up after the initial shock over Luke's strange introduction.

"Um, what was that bro? Say hi to the stick?" Luke's smile vanished, a scowl replacing it, as well as his eyebrows furrowing.

"'The stick'," he hissed out with air quotes, "has a name you intolerant asshole!" Vega's eye twitched slightly before he was at the man in an instant, right in his face.

"I know you didn't just call me an asshole, did you?" Luke glared back at the Jackass, looking up at the taller man.

"I don't believe I stuttered you racist!" Vega clenched a fist, ready to strike at the blond when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Now now Vega," Chris started, a huge smile on his face; he was absolutely loving all the recent drama. "Remember your contract. We can afford the hospital bills so you need to play nice while you're on camera." Vega rolled his eyes, turning away from the the two sources of his anger. Nearby, Alexa gulped, realizing the implications of Chris' words; On camera, Luke was safe, but if they found an area with no camera's, all bets were off. Still thinking about Chris' words, it seemed everyone had finally noticed just how large and muscular Vega's arms were.

"Well, uh, it's nice to meet you Luke and Branchy. I'm Julie." Julie smiled and stretched her arm to shake his hand, hoping to keep the peace. His glare immediately vanished to a huge smile and he began to fervently shake her hand, making the small teen jolt around.

"It's nice to meet you Julie! Don't be rude, Branchy say hi!" He let go of her hand and looked at the stick in his hand with a huge grin. After a few seconds of silence, he giggled. "What a gentleman Branchy, but you don't just start with saying shes cute!" Julie's eyed widened at the event, while Jessica and Mozart started to snicker a little. Alexa rolled her eyes, giving Chris a questioning look, who still was wearing his huge smile.

"At least Branchy is a gentleman, right?" Ashley added, a reassuring smile on her face, easing Julie slightly. Luke smiled, giving a pshaw motion with his free hand.

"Branchy would never be so rude. He means everything he says with high compliments!" Jim looked uneasy, kind of uncomfortable with the recent events, while Vega and Daniel both were wearing scowls while glaring at the Blond Lunatic.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam - He's a little insane, but man we all are!)**

 **Daniel -** /Rolling his eyes with his arms crossed/ "Dude needs to chill. I saw that look in Vega's eyes. If Chris didn't stop him, that boy would have been knocked back to the Jurassic period!

 **Vega -** "Guy has more than a few marbles loose. His entire container of marbles is so lost that he doesn't even know what a marble is!"

 **Julie -** "Okay yeah, that was a little awkward, but I mean it was just a compliment. Maybe he has some issues and just uses Branchy as an extension of himself or an imaginary friend or something. He's not that bad.

 **Luke -** /Looking at the camera with a scowl, Branchy is resting next to him, vertically/ "I was gonna have some positive stuff to say but this outhouse decided to insult my hair, so I'm just here to say that Terry," /he gestures to the toilet/ "needs to watch his language."

* * *

"Here comes the next camper!" The boat pulled up, letting out a blonde teenager of average height. She was wearing a white tank top that looked like it was splattered with neon paint splatters. Under it, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with a pair of white checkerboard vans on her feet. Her skin was incredibly tanned, matching Vega's skin tone. She looked over them all with her dark blue eyes and smiled at them.

"Hi there. I'm Joshlyn, but you all can call me Joshie if you want!" She walked past Chris with her luggage, slightly annoying the host.

"Hello to you to Joshlyn." He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. "Kids these days." Joshlyn gave the host a sly smile before walking to the rest of the campers, standing in between Sakura and Ashley.

"Hello ladies. Enjoying the island so far?" Sakura kind of rolled her eyes, looking away slightly only to see Alexa and a scowl formed again, making her glare down at the ground, shaking her head to Joshlyn. Ashey chuckled slightly.

"I guess you could say that." Joshlyn gave a smile as the next boat was already pulling up. She looked forward as a tall man reached the side of the boat, making her swoon and develop a huge blush.

"Say hello to Wolfe everyone!" Chris gestured to the man, who was wearing a simple black t-shirt, as well as khaki cargo shorts. Like Joshlyn, he also wore Vans, but they weren't checkerboard. He had black hair that was pulled into a ponytail, trailing down to the bottom of his neck.

"Actually my name is Chris." Wolfe started, looking confused at the host, who just laughed and patted the mans shoulder as he got off the boat.

"Actually, your name is Wolfe, right?" Chris was now uncomfortable close to the camper, making Wolfe look around before shrugging.

"Alright yeah. Wolfe. Whatever floats your boat." Walking away from Chris, everyone noticed the long cane in Wolfe's hands and started at it in wonder. Jim looked it up and down as he ran towards the new camper in wonder.

"Whoa, why do you have a Singapore cane? Never be too careful, I guess." Wolfe let out a toothy grin, patting the kids head.

"You know it! Never be to careful." He walked towards the other campers, waving to them all. Daniel rolled his eyes as he passed him, looking at Julie next to him. She had a blush on her face, her eyes wide at Wolfe. He groaned, turning towards the girl on his other side.

"He's not even that hot. Just some pretty boy." He muttered to Jessica before noticing she was also giving the new guy the eyes. Growling, he scowled at Wolfe and crossed his arms, pouting slightly. Wolfe reached Joshlyn, looking down at her shoes.

"Nice kicks. I'm digging them." Joshlyn let out a small gasp, trying to talk but unable to. Embarrassed, she just blushed bright while Wolfe chuckled.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam - I mean, pretty boys aren't that bad)**

 **Joshlyn -** /Fanning herself/ "Oh my God! He was soooooo much cuter than all those guys I see at boot camp. Little ol' Joshie here needs to step her game up!

 **Wolfe -** "I figured out later her name was Joshlyn and yeah she was a cutie. Well, most of them were pretty cute if you want me to be straight up. Need to learn more about all these girls before I make any moves. /He smiles/ I'm ready to win and ready for this!

* * *

Before Joshlyn could save herself from the embarrassment, a large shout startled them all. In the lake, another boat was on it's way, two girls on the yacht. One was standing at the bow of the yacht, looking incredibly excited, while the other was sitting in a chair on the deck, her hand on her forehead and looking incredibly annoyed.

The girl on the bow was wearing a black zip-up hoodie, flailing around in the wind. It was unzipped and showing off a hot pink spaghetti strap shirt, also flailing around. She was wearing blue jean short shorts and a pair of black and pink flip flops. Her blonde hair was bouncing around, showing off her brown highlights and also blocking her face mostly from view.

Behind her, the annoyed girl was wearing a long light blue tank top, a small floral pattern on the bottom right edge, as well as a pair of khaki capris that cut off just below her knees. She was wearing a pair of brown wedges on her feet. She had a plethora of jewelry on her person, with gold and silver bangles around her wrists, as well as gold earrings and a diamond necklace around her neck. Her chocolate hair was bouncing, but no where near as bad as the other girls. She also had a pair of blue wire glasses, that were almost covered by her bangs.

As the yacht got closer, the girl in the front zipped her hoodie open, a look of determination on her mouth, as that was the only part of her face the campers could see. See ran towards the other girl, whose eyes were now wide. Like Jim, the hooded girl ran forward, leaping off the yacht. Unlike Jim, however, she didn't stick the landing, smacking in the dock and breaking a hole into it, falling through. Seeing her jump, even though she biffed it, the usual daredevils all cheered; them being Jim, Vega, Mozart, Alexa and Wolfe.

The boat finally pulled up, the other girl rolling her eyes as Chris held his hand for her.

"Well, I see everyone has alright met Maxine, "he gestured to the hole, where Ashley was kneeling, her hand in the water. He then gestured to the girl he was helping off the boat. "And this here is Dani." The pale girl rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers.

"Thanks for sticking me on a boat with crazy girl. I guess I shouldn't expect anything better from the likes of you, huh?" She smirked at the host, who was glaring at the girl.

"Now listen here Dani, I'm the host of this show and I make the rules, so you're going to have to listen to what-" He was arguing with the girl when she cut him off rudely.

"Or what McLean? You're going to boot me? We both know you can't do that to me of all people. Now please be a dear and help those interns with all my stuff and make way for the _actual_ famous people." Everyone was surprised at how the newcomer had talked to their narcissistic host, who just glared at her. Most were expecting to their first elimination right then and there, but Chris simply grit his teeth.

"Sure thing, _princess_." The campers gasped as Chris walked towards the yacht, climbing up. Dani simply smirked, snapping her fingers once more, an intern rushing to her and placing a chair down. She sat down before looking at the intern.

"No foot rest?" The intern gave her a dirty look before turning to leave, only stopping when she whistled. "It would take to long. Just be my foot rest. Get on your hands and knees." The intern groaned, getting on all fours as Dani placed her feet on his back. By this point, all the campers were glaring huge daggers at the girl, but some couldn't help but be impressed by her gumption in her treatment of the interns and the host.

"What a jerk." Sakura crossed her arms in annoyance, while Wolfe gave the girl a dirty look. Alexa was frowning at the girl, but was smart enough to not say anything, despite how badly she wanted to; if she was able to get away with blatantly insulting their self-absorbed host, starting a war with the girl would not be smart. Unfortunately, Joshie did not share the same sentiment that Alexa had.

"Jeez, what kind of spoiled little rich witch are you?" She walked past the camera, glaring at the sitting girl. She smirked, lowering her glasses at the girl.

"Puh-lease. I'm not even gonna dignify you with a response. Please go back to the others." Her simple shrug off didn't sit well with Joshlyn, and she stepped towards the girl and went for her hand.

"You think I'm gonna just let you-" Before she could finish, she grabbed hold of Dani's wrist, who quickly flipped it on her. Joshlyn had taken lots of classes and spent many summers at boot camp, but the element of surprise was too much for her; In an instant, Dani flipped her grip by grabbing a hold of her wrist and yanking it forward, making Joshlyn's hold break. In the same instant, she flipped behind the girl, putting her knee in her back and pushing the girl to the floor, landing on top of her.

"Listen here you little plebeian," she hissed out, anger now evident on her voice. "You do _NOT_ try and grab me like that again." Joshie's eyes were wide as she tried to shuffle out of the New Queen's hold, but no dice. Once again, the campers were feeling a new found hatred for the pale-skinned girl, but there was also a sense of respect; Sure she seemed like a spoiled brat, but based on her flip on the other girl, she seemed to be able to back up her words. From the hole in the dock that Maxine had made, Vega rolled his eyes and looked at Ashley, who was also on her knees. In between them, Maxine was watching with wonder.

"Guess you don't have to worry about being the new Heather." Ashley nodded, a look of disgust on her face. From the her position, Dani chuckled and let go of Joshie's arm, standing up and giving Vega and Ashley a smirk.

"You think I'm Heather? Puh-lease! That girl has nothing on me. I'm actually a strong competitor and I'm here to win! I'm not here to make some shady backdoor alliance and read someones diary or anything stupid like that. I'm better than her in every way." Once again, everyone hated to admit that she was right. As much as they all wished they could vote her out instantly, she seemed strong and if she was a strong contestant, it would be better that she stayed, at least until the merge.

"Here all your stuff. The interns will take the rest." Chris snapped, tossing his two full hands of luggage at a blonde intern, knocking the wind out of the man and almost making him fall over. She turned to look back at Chris, a smile on her face.

"Thanks doll. Preciate you." She held him the peace sign, making the host's eye twitch slightly.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam - He was just owned)**

 **Wolfe -** "I've heard stories about McLean and I've seen the first season. He typically doesn't take any guff from any of the campers. Makes you really wonder what this Dani has over him that's making him act like her personal servant.

 **Dani -** /She's sitting with her legs up, holding them to her chest and smiling at the camera/ "It's simple. I'm more famous than the great Chris McLean. All I have to do is make one phone call and all the funding for this show goes kaploot!" /She whips her hair slightly/ "It's nice being the best, isn't it?"

 **Chris McLean -** /He's rolling his eyes, arms crossed and wearing a scowl/ "Listen, I didn't pick her for the show! I was vehemently against it! But nooooo! The producers forced me too! All because her dad is some super famous surgeon and her mom makes Aphrodite look like the broad side of a barn! /He signs, looking at the ground/ There has to be some way to bypass this, or else she's gonna with this season with no issues.

* * *

With the commotion settling down, Maxine finally climbed out of the water, shaking the water off her body as if she were a dog. Most of the girls nearby looked in disgust, trying to avoid the water, while the nearby Vega and Jim shrugged it off.

"Whew! I felt like I was in the predators sights and we all had to be mad quiet or something!" She nudged Vega, pointing at Dani slyly and whispering. "Didn't want to upset the beast, ya feel me?" Dani simply rolled her eyes, already having spent her boat ride here with the Crazy Girl, so she knew she would only be wasting her breath. Vega nodded, stretching his back after having been on his knees for that whole ordeal.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Didn't want to make the beast angry." He leveled a glare at the girl, who conveniently rubbed her eye with her middle finger. "Anyway," he turned back to Maxine, a smile back on his face. "Sick jump there. Almost landed it, but hey the biffs are as fun as the landings if you ask me." He raised a fist, one that was begging to be pounded (Wonk). Maxine gasped, looking at said outstretched fist.

"I've been accepted." She whispered in a wheezy breath, fist pounding the Jackass. With everyone now settled, for the most part, the next boat had arrived.

"Alright everyone, I think we need something to calm us all down from recent ordeals, "a side glance was shot to Dani before the host continued. "So I'd like everyone to meet Tommy!" From the boat, a small chubby boy hopped onto the dock, a giant smile on his red cheeked face. He was wearing a loose fitting pokemon shirt, a yellow mouse on the front, as well as short blue jeans. He had a sandy blonde color to his hair, as well as super brown eyes.

"Hewwo everyone!" The chubby kid waved, happy to meet everyone. Julie frowned, looking at the host.

"Another kid? I thought this show was supposed to be teens only Chris? They could get hurt!" Chris brushed off the Klutz concern with a smirk.

"They had some exceptional auditions. Beside's I'm the host. I'm allowed to break the rules." Dani lowered her glasses, about to start with the host when the chubby child interrupted her and frowned.

"That's not vewwy nwice of ywou Cwis! We fwollow wules!" Tommy shout angered Dani, making her level a small glare at the small boy, while most of the girls were mesmerized by the child.

"Oh my god hes so cute!" Julie ran over, ignoring the host now. Ashley had already beaten her and was currently hugging the smile child, who had a faint child-like blush on his face. Besides them, Sakura and Joshlyn were both squatting down, stars in their eyes.

"He's so adorbs!"

"I could just eat him up!" As the four girls were giggling with the young child, Daniel turned to Jessica.

"They all are acting like they have never seen a child before..." He stopped mid sentence, seeing her holding her hands together, huge hearts in her eyes. He started to groan, and turned towards the only other sane girl he felt.

"Alexa, everyone here is too..." He trailed off, immediately frowning at seeing Alexa fighting the urge not to swoon at the precious little child. The only girl not loosing her mind was Dani and Maxine, and Daniel rather walk off the dock than talk to the New Bee. He debated walking over to Maxine, but she seemed preoccupied with something in her hoodie, her face and arms both buried in it. Next to him, Wolfe walked up, a frown also on his face. He was going to say something but the look Wolfe gave him told me that even the gentleman was defeated by the kids charms and was pouting about it slightly.

"Ah, I know Tommy. But sometimes it has to be done. Or else you couldn't be here!" Tommy nodded at Chris' explanation, seemingly understanding it. "But enough of that you little rascal," he tousled the boys hair, making him laugh and the girls all glare at him. "The next boat is here!" From the dock, a tall man stepped off, a sneer already on his face. He was the first black-skinned contestant to show up to the island, with short black hair that stood up on its ends. He didn't seem to have much of a fashion sense, as his shirt was also plain black, with the sleeves ripped off, not by design, but looked as if he had ripped them off himself. Below that, his jeans were the same color of black, red flames shooting out the side.

"Leo, welcome to the island!" Chris went to pat the mans shoulder, but Leo moved out his grasp instantly, swiping something towards the host.

"Don't touch me or Shadedra will have no problem taking care of you with one slice." The other campers gasped, seeing the man holding a katana towards the host's face. Dani smirked at the sight; she absolutely loved seeing Chris being put in his place. To his credit, Chris didn't look to concerned about the blade in his face.

"Course Leo. I won't touch you anymore." The man's sneer turned to a smile and he quickly retracted the blade, placing it in its sheath at his side.

"Thank you for that Chris." He turned and grabbed his luggage, acting as if nothing happened. Scooting near the host, Mozart looked at the man and whispered slightly.

"So what was up with that? He just gets to have a sword to carry around?" Chris nodded, his signature grin still on his face.

"You bet! You see he's harmless! Leo just has what you would call mania. Everything's a bit over the top or enthusiastic to him. He what you kids today would call, 'incredibly extra'." He chuckled slightly, as Mozart rolled his eyes, having never heard the phrase before. He looked over to Leo to see him talking to Luke, them both introducing Branchy and Shadedra, the name of his sword.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam - We also have a talking sword, just sayin')**

 **Mozart -** "Okay, I'm not one to judge people, but man he picked some crazy ones. Then again, last season's cast were all pretty crazy.

 **Leo -** "I'm glad Chris was able to understand the fact that I don't like to be touched. I'd really rather not have to chop him up, but I certainly wouldn't be opposed to doing what I have to do.

 **Julie -** "Yeah, I'm concerned over the fact that we have two incredibly young campers on the island! Just because Tommy is so cute, don't think I forgot about my concern! /In the middle of her confessional, she went to raise her hands, smacking her elbow on the confessional side, causing the camera to tilt, her eyes widen/ "Oh crap crap crap!" /As she exclaims, the camera falls and fizzes out on her worried face.

* * *

"Now that we have all met Leo, our next boat has just arrived!" Stopping at the dock, said yacht sputtered slightly, smoke coming from the back. Rushing from the boat, a slightly tall girl with dark brown hair ran to the edge, worry evident in her dark blue eyes.

"Um, Chris I think you have a situation on this yacht and I can't find the driver! I think he went overboard!" The girl looked at the host expectantly, who groaned in annoyance.

"Samara, what did you do to my yacht?" Chris snapped his fingers, gesturing to the boat. From nowhere, two interns jumped onto the dock and ran towards the boat. As they jumped on, the girl identified as Samara was gasping and stuttering.

"Wh-what me? Really Chris? What would I have done?" As the host was about to answer, a small explosion behind Samara distracted him, and the girls worry turned into a full blown panic as the yacht started sinking. From the dock, everyone was watching in horror, or in mild concern.

"ABANDON SHIP!" Maxine cupped her hands and screamed to the girl, who quickly grabbed her luggage and jumped to the dock in a hurry. Almost instantly, the boat fell to the depths, the two interns in the water, glaring at the host.

"That boat was straight up not to code." Chris shrugged crossing his arms, a miffed expression on his face.

"Well, It's not my fault. Blame the people at the auction we got them from." Jim raised an eyebrow at this, inching closer to the host as he swallowed a chocolate milk ball.

"You buy these from an auction?" Chris nodded, now noticing the looks he was getting from them all. "What? We had 22 yachts to get! We aren't made of that kind of money!" Sakura rolled her eyes with a scowl painted on her face.

"You realize you could have just brought us all on one yacht, right?" Chris opened his mouth before a scoff from Dani cut him off.

"Hard pass. I already had to spend the ride here with crazy girl, as if I'd want us all to be jam packed on these dirty boats." Near Sakura, Alexa smirked at the New Bee.

"It's a good thing no one asked you then, huh?" Dani leveled a glare at the girl.

"They should. People would rather get my opinion rather than some gross rocker chick." Alexa growled, starting to step up to the girl, completely forgetting her early qualms about not crossing the girl that could control the host. Nearby, Mozart was also getting angry, rolling up his non-existent long sleeve shirt. Despite wanting to see the rocker fight Dani, Jessica remembered exactly how easily she turned the tables on Joshlyn and decided that she'd rather not let the same happen to another girl. Wrapping her arms under the rockers, she effectively held her back.

"Ohh Wee doggie! Calm down!" Alexa continued to growl out, trying to push forward but unable to. In front of her, Dani simply smirked, pushing her glasses back up her face.

"Good. It's about time the punks start holding each other back. Keep you all outta the sun and from the normal ones." She looked around, frowning in a condescending manner. " Though, I can't really say anything about the normality about most of these people."

While everyone continued to argue with Dani, Samara rolled her eyes, still sitting on the dock floor when a hand reached out to her. She looked up to see Wolfe, a small smile on his face.

"Sorry about all the commotion. Name is Chris Wolfe, but it seem's everyone calls me Wolfe." She giggled slightly, taking the man's hand.

"Wolfe huh? Sounds... Exotic." He was loving the small smile she gave him, but he suddenly nodded and let go of her hand.

"Well, happy to help." He walked back towards Daniel, Vega and Maxine, who were watching Alexa shout at Dani. Ashley and Julie currently had to step in and help, as now Jessica also wanted to attack the girl with Alexa. Sakura watched with annoyance, as Alexa's yelling had made her calm down from her own anger. Tommy watched in amazement at the arguing, while Jim and Julie next to him sighed.

"I was hoping for a really stellar time, not just arguing." Next to them, Joshlyn walked up and put a hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Me too my guy... Me too." Near them, Luke and Leo were still having a a conversation about inanimate objects. Walking towards the three J's and Tommy, Chris shrugged and crossed his arms.

"I'm just saying we get everything for this island at an auction." Chris stated, matter-of-factaly. Next to him, Julie looked around at the Island. In the distance, she could see the cabins that were falling apart, as well as the mess hall that was missing roof tiles. She looked back behind her to see the debris of Samara's yacht, bubbling in the water.

"You know," she started, mostly looking at Joshie next to her, "I don't really doubt that." Chris gave her a chuckle as another boat slowly approached the island.

"Ha, Thanks Julie!"

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam - Well it IS called Total Drama?)**

 **Julie -** "That... Wasn't a compliment."

 **Alexa -** "Ugh!" /She throws her hands in the air in frustration/ "I swear, that little Dani bitch is gonna be on my last nerves. I haven't been on this island for more than 20 minutes and I already have to deal with jerk wads like Dani and Sakura. Great. This is gonna be one hell of a time.

 **Jessica -** "Where does she get the balls to insult me? I did nothing to that prissy little harpy! I so hope we are on different teams so I can destroy her with every fiber of my being!

 **Jim -** "Well, things are going that exciting yet, but I still have hope! Everyone is just a little annoyed at being here, but it'll all be good before the day is over!" /He pulls out a Snickers bar from his beanie/ "Count on it!"

 **Samara -** "What was that? He helped me up and then just walked away? Ugh!" /She cross her arms and pouts/ "Are the guys here really that oblivious? It's going to make using them so much harder!" /She pauses and widens her eyes at the camera/ "Uh, I mean..."

 **Wolfe -** "Simple strategy." /He leans back, placing his hands over his head/ "Don't show them too much attention and they come running to you. Everyone knows that. Honestly, we have some cute girls here, but that Samara sure seems like a fox!

* * *

"Everyone! Hi hi hi hi hi!" Everyone looked towards the boat, seeing a small girl wave to them excitingly. She was an absolute conglomerate of colors from her appearance; Her hair was a very deep black, with a hot neon pink scorching the tips of her hair. As she bounced around, they were able to notice a white hoodie that seemed like it was from some show, that was zipped halfway to show some band t-shirt. The boat docked, and hopped off, doing a cartwheel of the dock. As she landed, they were able to see the pink skinny jeans matching her hair tips. Against her pale skin, they were able to see the deep deep amounts of eyeliner she wore.

"This is Dakota!" She waved to everyone, a huge smile on her face. As she furiously shook her hand, the dozens of bands and bracelets on her wrists jiggled around.

"Boom! How are all of y'all doing! I'm so so soooo excited to be here with you all!" She rushed over, trying to shake everyone's hands really fast. Julie, Joshlyn and Jim all accepted the handshake with a smile, and she stopped at Tommy, giving him a huge hug. "Here's a special special hug for you little amigo!" Zooming past, Ashley gave her a warm smile, trying not to let the hardcore scene girl break her arm with her shake. She hopped in between Luke and Leo, side hugging them both. Normally Leo got severely annoyed when people touched him, but he felt his face heat up.

"Oh hi... I'm Leo-" He started, but Dakota was already gone, saying hello to the other campers. He sighed a little, watching her and Maxine fervently shake each others hands. "Blew it."

As Dakota continued to make her rounds, Dani scoffed, turning to the only person next to her: Samara.

"I wasn't aware Chris brought the human personification of Hot Topic to the show this season." Samara let a small chuckle out, agreeing with Dani before realizing what she was doing.

"I didn't laugh." Dani gave her a small dirty look before shrugging. She felt there was something off with Samara, but that was just her own inkling suspicion. She was another pretty woman in this contest, so hopefully she could use that later. In a blur, Dakota zoomed between everyone that would shake her hand and talk to her, the only ones not being Dani and Sakura. She stopped in front of Alexa, shaking the rocker's hand intensely.

"Nice to meet you man." She looked at the Scene Girl's shirt and smiled. "Pierce the Veil? Nice dude. I like them too." Dakota gasped, nudging the rocker's shoulder.

"Besties?" Alexa chuckled nervously, holding her hands up slightly.

"Little early for something like that man, but we can see!" She hoped the random girl wouldn't be offended, but she simply nodded, a smile still on her face.

"No worries! I agree compadre!" Dakota resumed her grand hello to everyone as the next yacht pulled up, which looked like the only yacht that wasn't in bad condition and instead looked as if it was brand new. Chris scratched his head in confusion, pulling out some paperwork that he seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"This isn't one of our yachts... Hold up a second..." Dani looked at the yacht with a scoff.

"See Chris. If you gave me one of these yacht's, maybe I would have treated you like a middle-class pleb, rather then full on rat filth." She gave him a wink, making the host roll his eyes in annoyance. Looking at his schedule list, he nodded, pulling the paper away in his back pocket.

"Alright alright, I know who it is now. Our 19th camper to the island!" From the boats hull, a tall girl walked out with a smile. She had brunette hair that flowing in the light breeze, that seemed to just pick up as she walked out, as well as beautifully vibrant ocean blue eyes, orbs that reflected from the sun with a special shiny glint. She was wearing some brand name tube top that showed off her belly button piercing, as well super mini jean shorts. She was wearing a pair of black high heels that seemed incredibly ineffective, but that's not what the campers mostly noticed.

Painfully obvious, all the male campers (sans Tommy and Jim) were unashamedly eyeing the girls most noticeable asset; her incredibly large and benefiting chest. Jessica gave Daniel a nudge and a wink before he blushed and looked away from the new girl.

"Laura! What are you doing? We sent a yacht for you!" She nodded, slowly stepping down from the boat as a group of men jumped down, all dressed in tuxedos and carrying a large amount of luggage each.

"Oh I know Chris. But you see, it didn't really fit me, you know?" Chris continued to blankly stare at the rich girl, who continued to smile. "Well, anyway! I called Daddy and he just sent over his yacht." Mozart looked at the yacht with an incredulous look.

"So your dad just let you take a freaking yacht?" Next to him, Vega nodded, looking at the beautiful white boat with wonder. Laura just nodded, stretching her back slightly as she was now adjusted to the docks unsteady platforming.

"Yeah. It was his junker yacht, but he said it should be good enough. He was gonna toss it anyway." The campers widened their eyes, all looking at the luxurious ride. Jessica sighed, looking at it in wonder.

"What a nice life it must be for that busty chick." Hearing her, Laura smiled and nodded once more, walking to the section with the other campers.

"Oh yeah, it's really nice. The busty part too. Lot's people like it. Not entirely sure why, but they do." Near her, Daniel let out a small snort before he was elbowed by Jessica and Ashley near him. From afar, Dani smiled evilly.

"Pretty and a bimbo? Perfect." She whispered it to herself, but Samara next to her raised an eyebrow. She figured she was probably standing next to this seasons new villain, but if things went according to plan, this would be perfect for Samara. As everyone talked to the newest camper, a normal run down yacht arrived at the island, not bothering to stop. As it passed, a small man with ruffled brown hair was standing, a huge smile on his face. Before anyone could even notice him, he let out a squeal, deafening almost everyone before he glomped Chris.

"Oh my God! Chris McLean its you!" From his hug, Chris smiled, placing his hand on the man's head, fiercely trying to push the man off of him.

"Welcome to Total Drama Johnny! Remember what we told you!" The man frowned and let the host push him off. Once he was free, they were able to see he was wearing a black t-shirt with Chris' face, with various white sayings on the shirt, which were assumed to be quotes from the host himself.

"I know Chris! I have to honor you and not defile the great sanctity that is you. If it's for you and the show, I will endure this hardship!" Dani snickered at seeing the super-fan and his attitude towards the host.

"So you actually like Chris?" Vega asked, lowering his face and looking over the black sunglasses he was now wearing. Johnny guffawed, merely showing just how 'extra' he could be.

"Like? No my dear friend. I love Chris McLean! Dare I say... We are soulmates, bound to one another from distant times." Chris frowned at the super-fan.

"Dude. I'm only 26. Just go to the other side of the dock and get comfortable. We're almost done here." Johnny laughed, shaking a finger in the surprised host's face.

"Oh no no no Chris! You're 30 years old, we all know this! You were born in 1978, duh. That's such common knowledge. You don't have to hide your age though Chris! You don't look a day over 21 and I know that you know that we all know that!" Chris sighed, face palming slightly. After a few seconds of snickering from the campers, Chris wrapped an arm around the Fanboy's shoulder.

"Listen Johnny. You are here because you sent me 10 letters everyday asking to get on and threatened to not only stalk me, but the rest of the crew and the producers unless you were on. So I just want you to keep that contract we had you sign in mind, and try not to get yourself kicked off so early. Follow that and everything is simpatico, right?" Johnny gasped slightly, nodding quickly. "Good." Chris let go of the fan and walked to the dock's edge, shaking his head.

"Chris started saying simpatico and made it famous after his huge huge role in _The Terror of Toy-Zilla,_ which was a catchphrase of his character, Buzz McQuickHitz." He squealed slightly, annoying the camper next to him, which happened to be Sakura of all people.

"Well actually, there is an entire movie called _Simpatico_ that came out in the 90's, so I wouldn't say Chris made an entire word famous." From the dock, a blonde fair-skinned woman was standing with a giant smirk. Based on pretty much everyone on the island, she was the most... normal? She was simple wearing a form fitted pair of blue jeans, with a normal purple t-shirt, no bracelets or piercings or dangling earrings. Just normal.

"Everyone, it's Sarah! Howdy howdy!" He pretended to tip a hat, making the girl chuckle as she hopped off.

"How are y'all doing today? Everyone feeling good?" Everyone seemed to simple shrug off her answer, hoping that it would effectively answer it. Chris placed a hand on her shoulder, his giant smile back and ready to host. He pointed to the large sign in front of him, the sign that read 'Total Drama Adventures'.

"I'm sure they are doing great now because we are all here now and ready to start this contest up!" From the nearby bonfire, fireworks shot out, scaring all the campers. Scared, Julie let out a small scream and tripped, knocking her head against the nearby camp post. The sign that held the TDA Logo shook and shot off one of its post's swinging down and smacking Dani from behind, who shrieked and fell into the water. Seeing it, Joshlyn started laughing at the misfortune of her least favorite camper as the post's second screw broke, causing the large sign to smash into the dock, breaking most of the boards and causing the large dock to shake as it's planks fell into the woods. The campers looked in horror and broke into a sprint for the grass, pushing and pulling at each other.

"Be careful! There are fireworks shooting everywhere!" Chris cupped his hands and screamed out to the cast from his safe spot on the island. With a thunderous crack, the dock split apart and fell into the water, most of the campers with it. From the island, a small child's laugh echoed.

"Woo hoo! That was so awesome!" Jim jumped in the air, screaming louder than the roar of the explosives behind him. Next to him, Julie was clutching her aching head, as well as her beating heart, grateful that she was neat the islands entrance when all hell broke loose. Next to her, Luke was on the floor clutching Branchy in fear, his eyes wide as the recent turn of events. Next to him, Maxine was cheering in excitement, able to make it to the dock thanks to her fast reflexes. Leo was looking annoyed at everything, but he was still standing there dry. Chris let out a small laugh and looked at the 5 dry campers next to him.

"That was awesome! That's so going in the opening! Now let's get going guys! The tour is gonna start now!"

* * *

After a half and hour of drying themselves off, the 22 (actually 21) campers were standing outside the decrepit mess hall.

"This here is your mess hall, where you all will be enjoying scrumptious meals for your time here!" He opened the door to show off the mess hall, which looked much worse than the outside. The paint was peeling off the walls, while the the tables that seated each team were cracking and missing pieces of the wood. From the kitchen counter, the familiar black man they all recognized from the show was stirring some unknown liquid around.

"Alright listen here y'all. I'm Chef and I am the cook. Now I will make it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Any questions?" Jim raised his hand. "No questions? Good. Now get some slop before I lose my patience." Despite the several 'badasses' on the island, they all knew Chef's reputation on the island and decided it would be best not to mess with him. Soon enough, all the campers were getting bowls of gross gray liquid. At the counter, Sarah felt a gag in the back of her throat. She held her mouth shut and looked up to the big man, who simply raised an eyebrow, daring her to say something. She quickly swallowed, a disgusted look on her face, before taking her plate and walking away. Next in line, Alexa raised an eyebrow as Chef dumped the liquid into the bowl.

"So what exactly are we even eating here?" She pointed down to it, her arms crossed. She was never one to be a priss, but she really didn't want to eat gray slop, which she was sure wasn't even a color food came in.

"Tomato soup. What are you saying my tomato soup doesn't look like tomato soup?" He let out a guttural growl, raising his ladle in anger. Alexa quickly snatched her bowl and zoomed away, fear evident on her face. He smirked and let out a small chuckle until her heard a foot tap and saw the next camper in line.

"Okay Chef. We both now I'm not eating this disgusting slop. Get me the good stuff and please make it snappy, okay?" Dani normally wasn't one to say please, but despite her massive superiority complex, the big man did scare her a little, but she assumed he would be as predictable as Chris.

"Now listen here, skinny girl. I said you will- What's this?" Mid sentence, a hand of an intern shot towards Chef from the kitchen with a note. He read it silently to himself before groaning in annoyance. He turned away from the counter for a few seconds before turning back with a steaming bowl of orange creamy liquid. Dani gave him a condescending smirk before turning away with the peace sign.

"Thanks Chef! Toodles!" The large man rolled his eyes before filling up another bowl of soup with the gray liquid. From one of the tables, Jessica saw Dani sit at the opposite one and rolled her eyes.

"Wonder who she had to bribe to get the good stuff?" She turned to Daniel next to her, who was questioning on weather or not to actually eat.

"Who knows? Maybe she's a producers kid or something? She definitely has influence." On the other side of the table, Joshlyn snorted.

"Oh she definitely has influence. Does that mean I'd get in trouble if I knocked her teeth in?" She looked hopefully to the two in front of her, but they both sadly nodded, making her face drop. Laura sipped her soup and let out a groan, instantly feeling lightheaded.

"This is so _not_ tomato soup. I've never hurt myself so much from food." Sitting next to her, Mozart chuckled, dropping his spoon back into the bowl.

"Oh yeah she has influence. This one here has money, but I don't think even she would dare to cross McLean like she did." Next to the Italian, Johnny was growling from his thoughts.

"She disrespected Chris mad hard and that is something I simply can not forgive!" He cracked his knuckles, making the Italian next to him laugh, the sight of the small man threatening to take down the new Queen Bee. Feeling like the odd man out, Samara simply sipped her soup, trying to keep any food she could in her. She didn't want to admit it, since everyone here seemed to be adamantly against the rich girl, but Samara really respected her take charge attitude.

"Be that as it may, I heard what she did to you when she first got here Joshlyn. She might be despicable, but she did come to win. She seems like a strong enough competitor." The table was about to erupt in objections to Samara's statement, but Wolfe beat them all to it.

"You might not agree, but Samara is right. She said herself that she came to win, and not in a way like Heather. I don't personally like her, but let's wait to see how she does on the first challenge before we toss any opinions." Wolfe smiled to the girl sitting next to him, who blushed slightly. They were gonna start again when Alexa sighed, crossing her arms at her seat.

"I guess you are right. Doesn't mean I don't want to knock her down a peg or too, but I guess we will see." She shot a glare back to the other table, seeing the girl eat her soup with a superior smirk. The sight made her roll her eyes in annoyance. Next to her, Dakota just placed her bowl down, the gray liquid all over her pale face.

"Totes McGotes. You gonna finish that, by the way?"

At the other table, Dani gracefully sipped her soup with a smile. Next to her, Maxine was watching with wide eyes and watery lips.

"Hey you can share man. Toss a girl a bone, ya dig?" Dani gave the crazy girl a look of disbelief before sipping another drink.

"And why would I do that? You have your own food." Maxine was about to respond before the big man next to her cut her off.

"Save it Max. Queen Bee want's what she wants. They don't share with others. All they do is look out for themselves." Vega started, sipping his soup without looking at the other girl, who shrugged.

"Looking out for myself in an elimination game? That's so shocking." She replied sarcastically to the jackass, who growled in anger. He wanted desperately to start with the girl, but he had already tried to earlier, and was threatened by the girl of being sued so hard his great grandchildren would feel it, and instant elimination from Chris. On the tables other side, Sarah scoffed.

"Yeah. A _team-based_ elimination game. You mess up honey, and it's kaput." She hadn't seen much of the interactions Dani had with the other campers, but seeing her scold Chef and being the only person with actual edible food already made her a target in the girls head. Sakura was twitching an eye, trying to stay out of the conversation as much as she could. The other table had filled up quickly and Alexa was over there, so she had decided to pick the lesser of two evils, and in her eyes it was Dani, even though they were both huge bitches in her eyes.

"You did make yourself a target, so you should be careful." Sakura started, in between sips of the gross soup. Dani shot the Japanese teen a dirty look.

"Who asked you? If anything, you're targeted because you're such a whiny freak, so be careful yourself." She stood up, slamming her fist on the table with an enraged look.

"Listen here you little psycho, I was just saying to be careful, no need to be a massive *BEEP*" Mostly everyone gasped at Sakura's words, with Alexa snorting and chocking, not expecting that. Dani simply crossed her arms and tilted her head, giving Sakura a smirk.

"You're here using that kind of language and shouting at the top of your lungs. Which one us is the psycho again?" Sakura's eye twitched even more and she was about to start yelling again when Jim stood up.

"Okay okay, there are a lot of emotions guys, but let's take it for later when the challenge starts, right?" They both shot the child a glare, making him flinch. Sakura realized this a muttered a quick apology before sitting down, but Dani felt no remorse for her glare at the young child. Jim signed and sat down, shooting a smile to the other young child next to him.

"That was heavy. Us young'un's need to stick together, you know what I mean?" Tommy nodded next to him, unsure exactly what to say. Next to them, Ashley and Julie gave each other a look, unsure what to say. They both didn't want to sit at this table, but like Sakura, the other table was full.

"So this is fun." Julie started, a small unsure smile on her face. Ashley looked over the other side of the table to see Luke happily splashing a spoon full of the liquid onto the branch in his hands. Next to him, Leo was refusing to eat, simply sitting there with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Yeah. Barrels of it." From the kitchen counter, Chris was leaning against it next to Chef, his finger in thought.

"I can't help but feel like we missed something..." As if on cue, the door to the Mess Hall slammed open, a water-soaked man lumbered in, a scowl on his face. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a quote from a video game on it, as well as black jeans and black shoes, completing the black ensemble he had on. His hair was black as well, and looked to be in a standard skater/emo cut, but it was hard to tell as it was soaked and stuck to his forehead and face. Instantly, Chris pointed at him.

"That's right! We missed a guy!" At the same moment, Ashley gasped, jumping from her seat.

"Isaac! What happened?" She rushed over to him, worry in her eyes at seeing her shivering friend.

"B-boat... Never c-c-came. Swam H-here..." Ashley turned and shot a huge glare towards the host, who visibly flinched. Next to him, Chef widened his eyes and quickly moved from the counter.

"You never sent a boat to Isaac? What the hell Chris?" Chris was starting to sweat, chuckling nervously. From one table, Johnny was starting to rise in anger before a hand on his shoulder stopped him from rising. Mozart shook his head, basically telling the fanboy to wait. He growled and plopped back to his seat, his arms crossed in anger.

"Look, we had 22 boats! I did send him one! I don't know what happened! Unless..." Backing from her slightly, he pulled out his paperwork again, reading from the paper. "Okay, I see what happened... I sent Williams on that yacht." Nearby, Chef nodded, now understanding, but Ashley just continued to glare at him.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?!" She shouted, her hands now balled into tiny fists. Chris gulped again, unable to physically back up anymore as his back was to the wall.

"He's had some... issues at home. His wife recently left him. He probably just drove off into the sunset." He shrugged, while Chef nearby chuckled, now in the kitchen counter window again.

"Which means he won't get far. You know how it is at the auction." They both let out a small laugh.

"Well, either way, it's your final camper, Isaac!" Isaac glared at the host, his hatred already increased. "Which sucks. We had fireworks. It was a good time. Can't redo that though." He shrugged it off, looking back at Isaac. "Anyway, you should dry off. We have towels in the communal." Ashley continued to give a large glare to Chris before she suddenly reeled back, and gave Chris a hard kick straight to his groin.

Quickly, all the guys winced in pain and held their own parts, as Chris let out a wheezy squeal before falling to the floor. At this point, Johnny had to be held in his seat by the girls near him, almost ready to pounce and attack Ashley for hurting his darling. She huffed and turned away from Chris to see the Isaac wide-eyed and holding his own crotch in pain.

"Let's go dry you off." They walked out of the room in total silence until Chef cackled loudly.

"You know you deserved that one Pretty Boy." From the floor, Chris let out a groan of massive pain, curling in a ball and holding his private area.

"For you all. They are friends..." He sighed, breathing heavily from the pain. "From before the show. Please... Cut to commercial." The host looked towards the camera and it lingered on his pained face for a few seconds before fizzing out to static.

* * *

 **Let's end there. This ended up fairly long, especially for just introductions. This is a rewrite of the original story on MattyBlood18, so hopefully you all are coming from there. Hopefully you're all enjoying this story.**

 **Total Drama Adventures is an AU where the only season was the original TDI, but the original contestants contracts expired, leading Chris to get an entire new cast to bring back the drama. Auditions were held and 22 OC's were picked from a group of them and thrust in.**

 **I do NOT own these OC's. They are from their respective creators. I know must of them aren't on fanfiction anymore, as the original story was posted over 8 years ago, but it would feel rude not to include them in this revamping.**

 **Either way, I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. It might be soon, as we are done with the boring intro sequence, so we will see.**

 **Read and Review, Subscribe and enjoy!**

 **Until next time, It's Hobbikiin!**


End file.
